1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for recovering and recycling sludge from creeks, bays, and other similar bodies of water. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for using contaminated sludge from a body of water in an environmentally safe commercial process and the resulting product thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In many commercially and recreationally active bodies of water, mud/sludge accumulates on the bed or floor in a process known as shoaling. The buildup of sludge can make the body of water extremely shallow in parts or in its entirety. As a body of water becomes more shallow, it becomes less navigable. Moreover, a commercial barge may have to enter the body of water at less than full capacity so that it sits higher in the water and thus does not bottom out or run aground on the built up sludge. From an economic standpoint, the accumulation of sludge substantially reduces the viability of a body of water as a commercial port. Environmentally, the natural filling of the body of water with sludge has a deleterious effect on benthic or bottom-dwelling marine life.
In addition, built up sludge frequently becomes contaminated by storm water from local streets and runoff from industrial sites at or near the shore. Typical contaminants include petroleum-related chemicals having low levels of toxicity.
It is known to dredge the shoaling bay or creek and dump the sludge in a landfill or another body of water. This type of dumping is undesirable as it contaminates the soil and other bodies of water and does not dispose of the contaminants in an environmentally safe fashion. Another known method of dealing with dredged sludge is to burn it at temperatures approaching 1100.degree. F. The main drawback to this soil recovery method is that the contaminants are then vaporized and released into the atmosphere. The problem is thus not solved, merely transferred to a different medium.